


Matsuura Family Shenanigans

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dia being the only sane person, F/F, Family Fluff, Just lots of fluff, Mari and Kanan's married life, Mari being the most chaotic person, Mari can't get too angry at Kanan, Marine likes sea life, Marine's smart, Marriage, Maru being a smug lil shit, Movie Night, Romance, Slice of Life, Yoshiko acting like Marine's older sister, but that's to be expected, takes place 10 years after the end of the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Kanan's confession to Mari leads to their marriage, now they've been living as a married couple for 7 years. One night, Kanan had a thought, what if the married couple adopts a kid?
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. A family of three

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series with no real story progression, the following chapters will consist of one shots that are connected to the plot.

" _Say Mari, should we... adopt a kid?_ ".

Said Kanan after doing 'it' with Mari, her partner for almost 7 years now. Both are currently 27 year old and lives under the same roof.  
  


" _Oh? That's pretty unusual coming from you."_

_"Nah, I just thought we should take the next step for our relationship."_

_"Well, if that's what my Kanan wants, then I'll do it in a heartbeat."_

  
_"Don't try to adopt the whole orphanage, we just need one for now."_  
 _"Yes, yes. Now good night."_  
 _"Good night_."

  
Kanan woke up at 7 in the morning, it was a Sunday and both she and Mari had their days off. Kanan works as a diving instructor while Mari manages some hotels owned by her father. They are legally married for 7 years now, it all started when Kanan confessed to Mari back at Mito Beach when both were 20, they married each other right after the confession as Mari got carried away. Both of them didn't regret their decision to get married right away, even the girls from Aqours thought it might happen since they're dealing with Mari, nonetheless, everybody was in support of their relation.

" _Mari? That woman... where have she gone off to this early in the morning_?"

Kanan took her phone and called her wife, Mari picked up not long after.

" _Did you forget about what I said about last night_?"  
  
" _Mama_!" Said a little girl's voice through the phone.  
  
" _M-MARI?! DID YOU ADOPT A CHILD ON YOUR OWN? YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT ME ALONG!"_  
 _"YES! Now cook us breakfast because your wife and child are hungry, see ya!"_ Mari ended the call _._

Having mixed feelings but no choices, Kanan had to cook while being nervous about the situation. She doesn't even know what the child looks or how Mari managed to adopt a child so early in the morning, Mari caught her off guard. Being on edge, Kanan cooked everything she could in their kitchen, it was a feast, she had to cook more than enough for just three people.

" _Shoot_." Followed by a facepalm, " _I lost my composure there, now we have food to eat for at least a week_."

Mari's car is heard parking at their garage. Though it has been a while since the car's engine stopped, Mari still hadn't entered the house. The suspense was killing Kanan, she thought to herself that it was probably one of Mari's pranks. She stormed out of their front door, she was then faced by Mari who was holding the 'world's cutest angel'(Kanan's first impression).

The little girl had twirly and natural dirty blonde hair, she was a spitting image of Mari, she can be even considered as Mari's doppelganger, it was as if she literally had Mari's genes in her.

" _Did I make you wait? Ehe, I was just testing your patience_." Voiced Mari.

" _Mari? Why does she look **exactly** like you_? _And how did you manage to pull of an adoption this fast_?"

" _Don't worry! She's actually my cousin from my father's side, and her parents are in a bind right now, so I took the chance to adopt her_!"  
" _Mari, this is a legal adoption, right?"_  
 _"Of course_!" Mari then proceeded to pull out a paper in her bag and handed it to Kanan.  
  
In awe, Kanan voiced," _You actually did it legally, I still don't know how can you do these stuff, after 7 years, you still surprise me._ "

" _Umu, praise me more, my dear_." Said Mari with a smug look on her face.

  
" _Can I hold her_?" asked Kanan.  
" _Of course, it's your child after all_."  
  


Kanan once again looked at the adoption paper, "Matsuura Marine?"

  
" _ **Oh yes**! I had her change her first name too, Marine holds a lot of meaning, 'Marine' as for marine life since you love the sea so much, then it also has 'Mari' in it, a perfect name for our legal offspring, don't you think_?"  
  
" _Wow, you actually used your head for once_." Replied Kanan.

Mari still had a smug look at her face when she entered the room, Kanan then followed her wife with their newly adopted child, Marine.  
  
  


" _OH.MY.GOD_." Mari voiced out loud with a tone of disbelief.

" _Oh no_." The only words that Kanan could say after being reminded of what she had done earlier.  
  
 _"Food!_ " Yelled Marine.

The little family ate their hearts out, but they couldn't obviously finish the feast Kanan has prepared. Little Marine was full and was a little bit tired, she fell asleep on the table.

_" **OH**! So cute!" Y_elled Mari with admiration for her 'legal offspring.'

 _"Shh! You're gonna wake her up."_ Said Kanan as she slowly picked up the little girl and placed her down on a couch.

_"I still don't know anything about our baby here, would you mind explaining some things, Mari?_ " Said Kanan as she sat down on the sofa across the couch where Marine was sleeping.  
  


Mari then followed Kanan and sat on her lap and rested her body against Kanan. _"Our Marine is 3 years old, her dad works overseas and her mom... she passed away giving birth to Marine. Her caretaker told me Marine's traits, none of them was a bad trait, she also likes hugs, just like you."_

_"Really? I'm happy to hear that, I'll give her the best hugs she will ever receive."_

_"You do give the best hugs in the world, Kanan."_

" _And you, Mari, gave me the best thing I could ever have, and that's everything you've ever done for me, forcing me to join the club, marrying me, and now giving me a family. I can't thank you enough for all the gifts you've given_ me."  
  


Kanan was waiting for Mari's response, but when she looked at her wife's face, she realized she was asleep, she probably didn't hear what Kanan just said.

" _This woman, I just can't get enough of you. I love you, Mari_." Said Kanan as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Today marks the day that Marine entered and was wholeheartedly accepted into the Matsuura family, the little family of three slept peacefully.


	2. Marine meets Aqours!

Mari and Kanan now was faced by a predicament, since both were working during the day, who'll be taking care of Marine while they're off to work?

_"Can you take her to your office?"_ Suggested Kanan.

To which Mari replied, " _I can, but I doubt I can take care of her there, Dad built another hotel around the area, I have mountains of paper work to do_."

" _Well, this is really a problem, any ideas?_ "

Mari looks at their child playing with dolls, " _Hmm, should we hire a babysitter?_ "

" _I don't think we can find one in 30 minutes, should I just take the day off_?" Voiced Kanan.

Silence filled the room for a some time, a lot of 'hmm's' were also heard but all of a sudden, almost simultaneously, the couple's eyes lit up,

" _Hey Mari, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Of course, I'm your wife after all."_

Both of them got ready and ate breakfast with Marine, at the table, both explained the situation to the young girl,

" _Marine, both of your moms are going to work today, sorry we can't spend our time today with you, but! Our very loving friend will be taking our places just for today, is that okay?_ " Said Kanan.

Marine responded with a bright smile, covered with cream from the pancakes she was eating, both Mari and Kanan was mesmerized by their child's smile,

_"My heart."_ Said Mari

"Now we just wait for her, are you ready to go, Mari? You sure you haven't missed anything important?"

In reply, Mari nodded and kept eating pancakes with Marine.

A car honks was heard outside of the Matsuura residence, the three went to the door, opened it and looked outside. It was a white van, a very shiny white van, in it came out a 27-year-old Kurosawa Dia, wearing sunglasses and very fashionable clothes,

Mari told Marine, " _That's your big sister Dia, Marine. She has drip."_

_"Mari, watch what you're teaching to the kid"_

Dia opened the sliding door of her van, inside were unexpected babysitters, all of them came out and went towards the family,

"S _o, after 2 years of not contacting me, you're telling me to babysit YOUR child? WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING MARI_?" Said the angry Dia glaring.

"I _t's fine Dia, at least we got to meet each other again for a long ti- WAIT WHAT?! YOUR CHILD? HOW DID YOU DO IT?_ " Voiced Aqours leader and still a mikan lover, Takami Chika

The suprised Watanabe You voiced, "S _he looks exactly like Mari!"_

 _"So cute, she's Mari's spitting image, okay I'll teach you piano today!_ " Added Sakurauchu Riko.

" _Oh you girls are here too?_ " Asked Kanan, looking at the 3 youngest Aqours members, Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Ruby, and Kunikida Hanamaru.

The confused Yoshiko asked, " _This is making me dizzy, I don't understand the situation, did Mari and Kanan fu-_ ", then was cut off by Hanamaru with a flick in the forehead, " _Are you dumb Yoshiko? They probably adopted_."

" _But she looks way too much like Mari though_ " Replied Ruby while comforting the flicked forehead of the former chuunibyou (still has tendencies to act like one at the age of 25)

" _Don't sweat the small details, you guys. We're running late so off we go!_ " Mari handed Marine to Dia, took Kanan's hand and ran off.

While on the run, Kanan asked, " _Mari, did you not tell them that we adopted?"_

_"Of course, I didn't! It's more fun that way."_

_"This woman."_

With the married couple leaving their sights, the girls had no other choice but to take care of the child that was supposed to be their friends offspring, Dia was carrying Marine and went inside the Matsuura's home. While walking inside, Chika was still contemplating,

 _"H-how did they do it? Hey, You, do you think we can pull it off too_?" Asked Chika

To which You replied, " _Chika, it's not exactly theirs, and we can adopt anytime you want too_."

" _Oh, really? I didn't realize, ehe._ "

The gang was inside the house,they looked around for a bit and settled down by the living room, all of a sudden Yoshiko snapped and did a ritual on Marine,

" _You shall be my little demon from now on, little demon Mimi._ "

" _Perhaps you want another flick, Yoshiko_?" Said Hanamaru.

" _Come on, Hanamaru don't be so stiff, it's just two children playing together_." Replied Riko, to which the Kurosawa sisters laughed at.

Marine was playing with Yoshiko's hair bun while the others talk about the current situation, Dia called Kanan to properly tell them how it happened,

" _Well, do you feel like explaining now_?" Asked the older Kurosawa.

 _"We just decided to adopt, that's all_." Answered Kanan.

" _How does she have Mari's face then?_ "

" _The truth is, she's the daughter of the youngest brother of Mari's Dad, so she's more like her cousin, both his younger brother and Mari's dad married a woman from the same bloodline I think, that's why they look alike."_

_"But why her? Are her parents away for the week or something?"_

_"Actually, her mother died while giving birth, while his father is working overseas, I haven't asked you properly yet, but please take care of Marine for the day, Dia."_

_"Well, if you ask so, thanks for explaining, I'll have to teach that Mari a lesson for what she did today, see you later Kanan."_ Dia ends the call, everyone except Yoshiko was listening to their conversation.

" _Poor Marine, must have been rough_." Said Chika with teary eyes,

You suggested, " _We shall make this day Marine's best day of her life!"_ To which everyone agreed.

The girls dress up Marine and ready themselves for an adventure of their lives. After a discussion, they have decided to take Marine to an Aquarium!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a continuation! I have a lot of irl stuff to do, so I might be updating them a little bit slower. Hope you understand, see you all next chap!!! -peysu


	3. Marine's Aquarium experience!

After giving Marine a makeover, the girls went to the Aquarium.

Dia lead their way outside to her van, Yoshiko carrying Marine, who was still playing with her hair bun, the other girls followed while they chatted.

"Do you know the way to the aquarium, Dia?" asked You.

"Nope, you can give me directions while we drive." said Dia in reply.

Everyone got inside the van, the inside of the van was designed to carry 8 people in total, 2 in the front, 3 in the middle, 3 in the back. Dia was driving in the front, beside her was Yoshiko, who had Marine on her lap. The middle part of the van was the trio of You, Chika, and Riko. In the back was Ruby and Hanamaru.

"Is everyone good to go?" Dia voiced, everyone answered in unison "Yes!"

Dia started the van and went on their way, You gave her directions on the way. Marine seemed to be oddly attached to Yoshiko, to which Ruby and Hanamaru jokingly said the Yoshiko put her under a curse,

"She's my little demon, that's why she's so attached to me!" Said Yoshiko with a pout.

"Then why is your little demon, Riri, not that attached to you?" Asked Dia.

Everyone in the van giggled, except for Riko and Yoshiko,

"W-well, she's probably just shy, isn't that right, R-riri?"

"Shut up, dummy!" replied the flushed Riko.

"Why is your face red?" spoke Marine.

Everyone in the van went silent, then laughter filled the air as it was the first time they heard the little one speak, and it was to expose Yoshiko.

"You got busted by a kid, Yoshiko." Said Hanamaru, which made everyone laugh for the second time, Yoshiko and Riko just got more flushed.

"You girls have to be bold, look at Mari and Kanan, they already have a kid while both of you still act like high school students in love." Said the oldest in the van, Dia.

"That's not very convincing coming from you Dia, you're just the same age as them but yet you're still single." replied Chika, making everyone laugh once again, Dia blushed and went silent from Chika's remarks.

"We're here, Dia!" yelled You in excitement.

Everyone got out of the van and stood outside the entrance of the aquarium,

"I'll be your tour guide today!" Exclaimed the CEO of the Aquarium, Watanabe You.

"I'll treat everyone with food from the Aquarium!" Shouted the food service manager of the Aquarium, Takami Chika.

Chika and You both worked at the same Aquarium, they've been working here for almost 5 years. Through You's diligence and vast interest in Aquariums, she was promoted as the CEO of this branch, Chika on the other hand was working from home and supplied Uchiura with mikans. You hired Chika as the food service manager and made mikans the specialty of the Aquarium.

"Wow, that's a surprise! I never thought you were this lovey-dovey, enough to make both of you work at the same place." Voiced Dia.

"That sounded like you were jealous of what they have, neechan." replied Ruby.

To which Dia responded, "Hmph! Well anyways, let's take Marine inside."

You and Chika led the way, the first thing they showed Marine and the girls we're the trained dolphins, the dolphin's would balance the ball on top of the heads, which Marine copied but the ball was Yoshiko's hair bun.

Chika disappeared for a while they played with the dolphins.

"Oh, by the way. We recently opened our underwater tunnels, not many people have seen it, and we need feedback for its overall satisfaction, do you guys want to check it out?" Asked You.

"Of course we will! Right, Marine?" replied Yoshiko, Marine nodded with a smile on her face.

Out of nowhere, Chika appeared with a box of juices, they were orange juices inside a whale shaped bottle, a straw can be inserted from where the whale's blowhole would be.

"That's a very creative idea, I assumed You thought of this?" Asked Riko,

"Well actually, it was Chika's idea.", You's response made everyone choke, Chika had never shown any sign of intelligence before, it was a shock for everyone.

"Hey that's rude, people can change for the better too!" Exclaimed Chika.

Everyone went to the underwater tunnel and saw a lot of fishes which made Marine extremely giddy, she seemed to have an interest with fishes and the sea in general.

"It's scary how she acts like a real child with Kanan and Mari's genes, are you guys sure they didn't really make Marine?" Asked Hanamaru.

"Knowing Mari, she could've made Marine with their genes one way or another with her stupidly smart ideas." said Ruby in response.

Everyone looked at the different life forms under the water while drinking mikan juice, it was a long walk through the tunnel, but everyone had fun learning new species with the help of You's knowledge about the sea creatures.

"That concludes the underwater tunnel adventure! Did everyone have fun? Did our little Marine have fun?" questioned You.

Everyone waited for Marine's response, when they took a good look at her, she was fast asleep, resting her tiny head on Yoshiko's shoulder. Marine fell asleep as it was a long day for her, even though she was asleep, she had a smile on her face. The girls looked at each other and Marine's smile resonated to everybody.

"I'm sure Marine had fun today, look at that precious smile. We should get going then, Kanan and Mari are probably leaving work right now." Dia suggested.

Everyone except Chika and You left the aquarium, the two had business to deal with within the Aquarium, so they had to part with everyone else. Dia drove on the way back, while on her drive, Ruby and Hanamaru got off the van halfway through to visit a mall. The girls finally arrive at the Matsuura's residence at dusk. Riko and Yoshiko both got on their way as soon as they arrived, leaving Dia and Marine.

Dia enters the Matsuura's home, she was then greeted by her high school friends, Kanan cooked supper and Mari was waiting by the table for Dia's arrival. They placed the sleeping Marine on her bed and left her to sleep.

The three ate at the table while catching up with each other lives, it was as if they we're back in high school.

"If I was shown this future back in high school, I would do everything to experience this future." Said Mari all of a sudden.

In response, Kanan and Dia smiled as they ate. They then see Dia off to leave as it was already night. The three best friends still loved each other as the years pass by, even without much contact, their shared bonds and memories stay strong within them.

The silent night had the smell of nostalgia, a perfect night for a perfect sleep. The Matsuura residence went quiet as everyone fell asleep.


	4. Movie night, but somebody was late!

Kanan's phone rang, she immediately takes a look at what it was about. 7:04 PM, Saturday. It was Mari sending her a photo of Marine watching a documentary about fishes. Mari sent another picture, this time it was Mari's home cooking. The photos Mari sent made Kanan want to go home, but unfortunately, she has to work overtime until 9:00, she had to take the place of her co-worker after an unforeseen incident.

Her phone once again rang, ' _MatsuMari sent a message_ '.

" _I will reheat the dinner when you come home, Marine is also looking for you, tonight was our movie night. We'll be waiting for you, okay?"_

 _"Alright, got it. If Marine gets sleepy tell her I'll by her side when she wakes up tomorrow_." Reply sent.

" _Ugh, time goes by so slow when you want to go home._ " Said Kanan, followed by a sigh. She was looking at Marine's picture that her wife had sent earlier.

Time went by and Kanan was all set to go home, she only had to wait for the long arm of the clock to hit 12, and she can finally go home to her family. A knock was heard from the front door, Kanan opened it, and she was greeted by a fellow diver, asking her to fix her diving equipment as she had diving lessons for tomorrow. Kanan being Kanan, she couldn't ignore her fellow diver's request.

" _Mamma? When will mum go home_?" Marine broke the silence, Mari got startled by the sudden question.

 _"Hmm, mamma doesn't know. Let's just wait for mum, okay?_ " Replied Mari.

 _"That woman, why is she taking so long?_ " Murmured Mari.

Marine continued watching the documentary, she suddenly yelled,

 _"Big sister You!_ ", the little kid saw Watanabe You as she was part of the documentary,

Mari was too busy texting Kanan, but she wasn't replying. Kanan had left her phone in her bag hence why she couldn't hear her ringtone.

An hour passed by, Marine finished watching the documentary, and now she's watching a movie about a princess. There was a knock, Marine jolted up from her seat and ran straight towards the door, she then opened it and yelled,

_"Mum!"_

_"Oh, you cute little thing. I'm home, sorry I was late_." Replied Kanan as she picked Marine and held her.

 _"Well? No explanation, no hot dinner."_ Said the slightly pissed wife, Mari.

_"I was about to close the shop, but one of the divers needed help with their equipment for tomorrow's diving lessons."_

_"Ah, I see._ " Replied the probably pissed wife, Mari. She turned around and sloppily reheated dinner.

_"Marine and I already ate, you can help yourself, alone."_

" _I'm sorry, okay?_ " said Kanan.

Mari gave Kanan the cold shoulders, leaving her no choice. Kanan ate her dinner alone while Marine and Mari were watching the princess movie.

Kanan quickly finished her dinner and took a bath. After she was done, she came back to their living room and scooched over Mari's side to watch the movie with the rest of her family, Mari still ignoring her. Kanan rested her head on Mari's shoulder, the blonde Italian couldn't do something as mean as to shrug off Kanan.

_"I know you're working hard for Marine's sake, but you have to consider me too, at least try replying to my messages_." Said the pouty Mari.

_"Come on, Mari. I didn't know it was gonna happen. My phone was already in my bag since I was about to come home."_

_"Blah blah blah."_

_"Let's not fight in front of the kid."_

_"She's already asleep anyway."_

_"Really? I didn't notice, that's why it went silent all of a sudden, why don't we get some rest too?_ " suggested Kanan.

" _Do whatever you want._ " replied the still pissed Mari.

Kanan was about to turn off the movie that Marine was watching when she saw the princess dancing, she then remembered a moment from the past.

" _Hey, Mari._ "

No response, Kanan continued, " _Do you remember that one performance? The one where we danced waltz? How about a dance? That'll be my way of saying sorry for being late._ "

Still no response from Mari, Kanan grabbed her wife's hand and danced as if they weren't quarreling. Kanan and Mari held hands, slowly building their pace while slowly forgetting about their little fight. Both were now dancing waltz just like they did that one time back when they were still in Aqours.

While dancing, Kanan asked, " _You still angry?_ "

To which Mari replied, almost whispering, " _A little bit_."

Kanan steals a kiss on the lips from the unsuspecting Mari, the 27-year-old blonde Italian blushed as red as a ripe tomato. Seeing Mari's reaction, Kanan chuckled and hugged Mari.

" _Still angry?_ ", the flushed Mari nodded ' _no'_.

" _Then good, wanna sleep together tonight? Marine's already growing up, she'll be fine alone._ "

The still flushed Mari nodded ' _yes_ '.

Another night in the Matsuura's home passes by, it was a bumpy day for the couple but good thing they reconciled before the night ended.

The moon hovered above the Matsuura residence's roof, it was pretty windy and chilly, but the married couples' room was certainly hot. Both fell asleep holding each other, basking in each other's warmth.


	5. Kanan's birthday suprise

_"Okay Marine! Is your gift ready?"_

_"Yes!"_

Mari and Marine were preparing to leave their residence, they are surprising Kanan at work since it's her birthday. Marine brought her gift, which was a messy drawing of the three Matsuura's holding hands. Mari on the other side brought something a little bit over the top, well its Mari, so we all know the caliber of her surprises are in the league above everybody else.

The mother and daughter duo rode their car to Kanan's workplace, the diving shop beside the Mito beach.

" _Yeah, so it's not yours? Its parked right at the diving spot so its putting us in a tight spot. But thanks, I'll just have to ask others about this, see ya._ " Kanan got off from a call, she seems troubled.

Mari and Marine entered through the front door. Mari brought a cake while marine already has icing on her face.

_"You two! You didn't have to go all the way here._ " said Kanan.

 _"It's your birthday, we NEED to come and see you._ " Replied Mari.

 _"Happy Birthday mum!_ " voiced Marine as she hugged Kanan.

Mari has a keen eye, so any changes or out of place stuff are seen in a heartbeat, she instantly sees the cloud above Kanan's head.

 _"Did something happen at work today?"_ Asked Mari.

 _"There's a luxury yacht parked right at one of the diving spots. Nobody knows who owns it, so we can't move it until we find out who_." Answered Kanan.

_"Oh! I forgot to tell you earlier, yeah that's yours actually."_

Silence filled the room while Marine was secretly eating the cake that was supposed to be for her Mother. 

_"I don't even know if I'm surprised or disappointed or whatever."_

_"Hehe, so what do you think?"_ Replied Mari with a smug look at her face, indicating she was confident that it would meet Kanan's standards and expectations or maybe even exceed it.

 _"Is that your gift to me?"_ Asked Kanan.

_"Yes!"_ Answered Mari " _Yes mum!"_ Answered Marine.

Kanan was talking to Marine and Mari didn't notice that Kanan was actually ignoring her. 

_"Wow! Is this me?"_

_"Yes mum!"_

_"Very good Marine!"_

_"Ugh, you're ignoring me?"_

_"Well, half of it is my fault for not realizing how unpredictable you can be."_

Mari walks toward Kanan and lunged herself at her wife, hugging her very tightly,

 _"Happy Birthday Kanan_ " whispered Mari as she gave Kanan a smooth kiss on the cheeks.

All her worries gone instantly, Kanan perks up and starts to enjoy the day of her birth. The three finished the cake all by theirselves, Kanan then was allowed to take the rest of the day off.

_"That cake was soooo good!"_ Voiced Kanan.

_"We can buy another one if you like it that much."_

_"It's fine, I'm full anyways."_

_"So you wanna relax?"_

_"Yeah, we can just watch a movie at home with Marine."_

_"We can watch a movie at the boat."_

_"Oh, I completely forgot about that boat's existence."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peysu here! sorry for the drop in new chaps, ive been very busy irl with a lot of stuff happening, so please understand! There's gonna be a part 2 for this chap, as i can still squeeze ideas from it. Anyways thanks for reading!


	6. Just the three of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of chapter 5: Kanan's birthday surprise.

Kanan agreed to Mari's suggestion, to relax in the luxury boat or rather, her luxury boat.

_"Did you seriously buy this? Like this boat IS mine?"_ Asked the unsure Kanan.

Mari replied, _"Well obviously, who wouldn't give a boat as a birthday gift for the person they love?"_

_"Pretty sure that's a relative term."_

Walking towards the pier, Marine was held between her two mothers, she skipped as they walked towards the boat, yelling the same word over and over, "sea!"

_"Yes, yes. We know you love the sea, Marine."_ Said Kanan

To which Mari asked, _"How about me?"_

 _"Shut up, Mari."_ replied Kanan as she looked the other way, _"O-of course."_ said she was under her breath.

The three reached the boat and went on board, Marine especially was very ecstatic, she seemed to have taken a liking to boats after watching a documentary about ships, _"It's scary how she reminds me of You way too much_ " Said Kanan before.

_"Did you hire a driver or a pilot for this boat?"_ Asked Kanan.

 _"Nope, I took driving lessons just for this specific boat."_ Answered Mari.

Mari showed her signature smug look as Kanan was left speechless, having second thoughts about riding a vehicle with Mari driving it, as reference, Mari had crashed her car 2 times already in the span of a year of getting the car. 

Mari sat in front of what looked to be a control panel, Mari clicked one button and the boat started moving, Mari had her hands at the steering wheel, and she seemed to be very capable of what she was doing, Kanan was genuinely impressed.

_"Wow, you really did learn how to drive."_ Voiced the astonished Kanan.

Mari replied, _"Nah, it's actually on autopilot."_ which was then followed by a hysterical laugh.

 _"You sly little fox."_ Said Kanan as she pinched the blonde's puffy cheeks.

As the boat sails forward, away from land. Nothing but water in every direction, it made Kanan ponder,

_"Seeing no one around makes me feel like we're the last humans on Earth."_

_"I know right?"_ replied Mari.

_"Thanks Mari, I never knew I needed something like this, something like a moment with just the three of us in our own worlds."_

_"You don't need to thank me, if anything, I want to thank you for loving me even though I'm annoying you most of the time. Thank you for loving me the way I am."_

Kanan crept closer towards Mari, leaning towards her face, _"I mean, I won't love you if you weren't yourself."_

_"Dolphin!"_ yelled Marine as she saw one jump out of the water, which startled the couple who were about to savor the moment, _nice save Marine!_

 _"So much for just the three of us when you're just going to kiss me and not pay attention to our child."_ Said Mari sarcastically.

_"Oh, shut up."_

The three were now gazing through the endless sea, Marine yelled the names of every living life form that entered her line of sight.

_"Did you teach her?"_

_"Nope, and actually, she knows how to read now. Don't ask me why."_

_"I really don't know if I should be happy about Marine's capabilities or be worried by your parenting."_

The constant yelling made Marine tired, amplified by the cool sea breeze, it made her sleepy, she asked to be held by Kanan, and she silently slept in the shoulder of her mum. 

_"Should we start heading back?"_ asked Kanan.

 _"Uh, yeah. About that."_ replied Mari in a very worrying tone,

 _"I don't know how to turn back."_ added Mari.

Kanan could only facepalm herself in disbelief.

_"You're so in trouble when we get back home."_

_"I-I'm sorry."_

Both of them tried their best to navigate the buttons of the boat to get back to land, the sunset lit their boat orange as they struggle by the minute. Let's just hope they can get back to land before dark, or rather let's just hope they could get back.


	7. Valentine's Day

_"Come on, Kanan. Is the blindfold really necessary?"_ asked Mari.

 _"Yes, just be patient we're almost there."_ said Kanan in reply

Kanan had prepared a home-date for Mari since it's Valentine's Day. She prepared homemade chocolates and baked her own cake. As they enter the house, they were slapped by a reality check.

The chocolates were missing and the cake was a mess. 

_"What the...hell?"_

_"Did an animal enter the house?"_

_"Oh."_

Kanan lifts the table covers, she caught the 'intruder' red-handed. Marine had eaten the chocolates and her face was full of them.

_"This kid loves chocolate way too much."_

_"Its like she's Chika with oranges."_

_"That's scary accurate."_

The couple was reminded that they weren't just dealing with each other anymore, they are now a family, and they can't really do these romantic stuff without something getting in their way.

_"Welp, I guess it's a date with the three of us."_

_"I don't mind that at all."_

The three spent the rest of the night eating sweets, an almost perfect Valentine's Day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about writing a valentine's special chap but since im big brain I found a way around it and now its like a hundred word short. Anyways, i hope this is enough. Happy Valentine's day everyone! -peysu


	8. Sunshine after the rain

_"And now for the weather forecast, bring your umbrellas folks as the first rain of the year might fall today..."_

It was a Sunday morning when the couple was watching T.V. early in the morning while eating breakfast, it was a cloudy day and the three had plans for today. They we're supposed to visit the aquarium as the official opening for the underwater tunnel was today, Marine was looking forward to it and was impatiently waiting for this day to come.

_"You think it's gonna rain?"_ Asked Kanan while peeking out the windows, holding her cup of coffee.

 _"Probably, but I'm more worried about how Marine would react if we really couldn't go tomorrow."_ Replied Mari as she then sipped her cup of coffee.

Kanan let out a sigh and went back to sit in front of the T.V. The two continued to drink their coffees as they ate breakfast while watching the early morning news. 

A sound of a door opening was heard, Marine woke up.

_"Aquarium! Aquarium! Aquarium!"_ yelled Marine as she jumped up and down.

 _"Woah! Look who has tons of energy, are you ready to go?_ " Asked Mari.

_"YEEEEEEES!"_

Mari fed Marine breakfast while Kanan packed up their necessities for today's trip. Marine was still full of energy, all hyped up. She has been really eager to go back ever since watching that documentary about the sea, she also have begged her parents to call You to talk to her about fishes. Of course the two softies gave in and gave her what she wanted, You was also very happy to be able to talk with Marine.

Though today did not go as planned as expected, it really did rain, and it was pouring down heavily. The three hardly heard each other since the sound of droplets of rains hitting their roof was too loud. The parents kept distracting Marine from realizing the fact that she cant go out today, but Marine was very witty.

_"Mum can we not go out today?"_

_"H-huh? We can! Obviously."_

_"It's raining, you will slip and hurt your butt."_

_"You little cupcake, who taught you that word?"_

Mari turned behind her back and avoided eye contact at all cost, though it's very obvious that there was nobody around to teach Marine about things like that.

_"Mari?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Sigh..."_

Kanan suddenly received a call from her phone, it was Watanabe You. 

_"You? Do you need anything?"_

_"Ah, Kanan? Can you tell Marine the opening was cancelled, the rain is too heavy? We've decided to move it to next week. I'm really sorry."_

_"It's fine, it's not your fault it's raining."_

_"But I promised Marine to show her around."_

Kanan calls Marine over to talk with You.

_"Big sister You? Can I still come tomorrow?"_

_"Marine? I'm sorry, but you have to wait next week, okay?"_

_"How many times do I have to sleep?"_

_"Hmm, let's see. 7 times, Marine. Can you do that for big sister You?"_

_"Will you teach me the fishes when I come there?"_

_"Of course! I will teach you everything big sister You know, so wait patiently, okay?"_

_"Okay..."_

Marine gets off the phone comes running towards Mari, asking to be held, so Mari did. Kanan got back to the call.

_"Did everything turn out okay?"_

_"I guess she's pretty bummed out, she's been waiting for a week after all. I'm sorry Kanan."_

_"Come on, you don't have to apologize for anything."_

_"Sigh, I have to re-schedule everything too."_

_"Don't force yourself too hard, okay? I'll be ending the call now, See you next week."_

_"See you, Goodbye."_

Kanan puts her phone back down, looking back at Mari holding Marine. A new emotion permeated the atmosphere of the house, it's been the first time that something like this happened. Also, the first where the couple saw their child sad and unhappy.

Hours later, the rain has calmed down. Marine was hopeful that the end of the rain would mean that she can go to the aquarium and see You, but Kanan explained everything and Marine once again found herself in the arms of her blonde mother.

_"Oh! Why don't we play in the rain?"_ Suggested Mari.

Marine immediately perked up, as if all her energy has been restored

_"Play? But it's wet outside..."_

_"Tadah!!"_ Voiced Kanan as she took out a small raincoat and a pair of boots.

The three now find themselves in their lawn playing around the puddles as the shy sun finally showed its face from behind the clouds, birds started chirping and everything was sunny once again, Marine enjoyed hopping from one puddle to another. She even made a new friend, a frog she called "Ms.Greenie". 

_"That gift from Hanamaru came very handy._ " Said Kanan.

 _"Well what do you expect? She knows a lot of things."_ replied Mari

 _"She did top the entrance exam for Tokyo University a couple years back."_ Mari added.

All of a sudden, Marine shouts. The couple frantically runs toward their child.

_"Marine?! What happened?"_ Asked Kanan with a shaky voice

_"Ms.Greenie ran away."_

_"Oh my god, this kid. My heart was about to drop."_ Said Mari as she took deep breaths while holding onto her chest.

 _"She didn't run away, Marine. She has a home to go back to."_ Says Kanan

 _"Now just like Ms.Greenie, you go back home and take a bath. We'll watch fishes in the afternoon T.V."_ added Kanan.

The three now go back inside as the sun hit every nook and cranny it's sunlight can reach. The sunshine after the rain feels more jolly after the darkness the clouds have made has been banished by its light. The Matsuura family takes its weekend off as they relax under the comfort of their own roof.


	9. In a watery predicament

_"Marine, have you taken a bath yet?"_ Asks Kanan as she was supposed to take one before Marine accidentally spilled orange juice all over her shirt, she was then told by her blonde mother, Mari, to go take a bath or else the ants will take her somewhere faraway.

 _"Mum?! There's unlimited water!"_ Yelled Marine in joy as she casually swam in the floor of their bathroom, the water was at least 2 feet deep. Kanan immediately picks up Marine of the floor and carefully went to their room where Mari was 'working' when that was only an excuse to do her secret routine, that was to re-watch their performances back when they were school idols.

_"Mari, there's no time to explain. Book us a room for tonight. Don't let Marine out of the room."_ Says Kanan with a determined look on her face, it looks exactly like a hero from your basic shounen manga as she was about to beat the endgame boss after it kills your best friend, an exaggeration but the best I could explain the look on her face.

Kanan runs out of their room while Mari carried Marine, still wet from swimming on their bathroom floor. She takes a peak outside to see what happened while Marine was on her arms, playing with something she has yet to see, she doesn't know that this thing will explain the whole predicament in their residence.

_"What exactly happened, Marine? Why is there water all over..."_ Mari said as she takes more peaks without going out of the room, she then turns her attention to Marine, she sees what her daughter was holding and her eyes widen and the wave of realization hits her hard. Marine was playing with a faucet that she probably removed which caused the leak of water Mari saw while she took a peek outside.

_"Oh god."_ followed by a facepalm. She changes Marine's clothes and laid her down on the bed. Mari picks up her phone and calls her friend, Chika Takami.

_"Mari? Do you need anything? Why'd you call the number for the inn?"_

_"I'd like to book a room for the three of us for tonight, please?"_

_"Sure, what happened though?"_

_"I don't know the specific details, but there's a flood in our house and Marine is playing with a faucet."_

_"Pfft..."_ followed by the mikan addict's hysterical laugh. Mari ends the call and packs their necessities for tonight.

While Kanan was stuck fighting with all her life, she still hasn't stopped the water from gushing out of the open pipe. She realizes she can just close their water source to stop water from coming in, she runs outside none the wiser, the water had already reached their living room, and she slips butt first. Her strong will and determination cannot be stopped by a mere bruise in the ass as she stands right back up and runs outside to turn off their water source.

The three of them had to call a plumber and had to dry the wet floor before leaving and checking in to Chika's inn. The couple definitely won't let Marine take a bath on her own from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma is italian for mum btw. Marine will call Mari mamma and Kanan mum to make a diffrence


End file.
